Chapped Lips
by Aqua Days
Summary: Mendengar itu, Atobe mendecak. Ditangkapnya kedua sisi wajah Tezuka kemudian memaksa sang pemuda berkacamata menghadapnya.


_A Tenipuri fanfiction_

 **Chapped Lips**

-AtoZuka * Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu-

テニスの王子様 © 許斐剛

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun melalui fanfiksi ini

Warning: Boys Love

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Berhenti melakukan itu."

Tezuka mengalihkan konsentrasi dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Atobe dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Berhenti menarik kulit kering di bibirmu. Bisa berdarah. Kau tahu kan, kalau itu tidak bagus?"

Apa yang dikatakan Atobe memang benar. Tidak seharusnya ia menarik lepas kulit kering dari bibirnya. Dan memang bibirnya sudah beberapa kali berdarah. Kebiasaan buruknya itu berasal dari sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ketika bibirnya entah kenapa jadi pecah-pecah. Sungguh tidak biasa, padahal ia rajin dan teratur minum air putih.

Tezuka menceritakan perihal bibirnya pada Atobe dan Atobe menyarankannya untuk memakai pelembap bibir. Ia bahkan memberikan satu pelembap berkualitas istimewa pada Tezuka. Tezuka menerimanya namun hanya untuk berakhir disimpan di saku tas. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai ide Atobe. Ribet. Ah, sebenarnya dia hanya malas sih. Lagipula memakai benda seperti itu ... dia kan, bukan anak perempuan.

"Mana pelembap bibir yang kuberikan padamu? Sudah dipakai?" tanya Atobe yang bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Tezuka.

"Ada di rumah. Sudah beberapa kali kupakai kok," jawab Tezuka bohong.

Atobe sudah berada di samping Tezuka. Pemuda itu menjawil hidung Tezuka lalu mengacak rambutnya keras. Tezuka menggeram protes.

"Terlalu cepat kalau kau mengira bisa membohongiku Te-zu-ka."

Tezuka menepis tangan Atobe dari kepalanya. Ia berusaha cuek dan kembali membaca.

"Kau pasti tidak sadar kalau kau selalu menyipitkan mata tiap kali berbohong."

Mata Tezuka sedikit membelalak. Atobe tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _Memangnya begitu, ya?"_ batin Tezuka.

"Nah, sekarang di mana kau taruh pelembap bibirku?"

"Ada di dalam tas," jawab Tezuka malas.

Tunggu, Atobe bilang apa tadi? Pelembap bibirku?

"Itu bekas kau pakai ya, rupanya?"

"Aku tidak suka pilihan katamu. Bekas itu terkesan murahan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang murahan berkaitan denganku."

"Aku kira itu barang baru."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa mengira begitu?"

"... Karena kau yang memberinya."

Atobe terkekeh. "Baru aku pakai sekali kok. Lagipula kau harusnya senang dapat pelembap yang sudah kupakai. Orang lain rela membayar mahal demi itu."

Tezuka mendengus. "Memangnya ada yang sungguhan mau?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan lupa kalau aku ini raja, Tezuka. Aku punya pengikut dan sudah pasti punya penggemar."

Tezuka memilih tidak lanjut menimpali. Ia membalik halaman bukunya. Sementara itu Atobe sibuk mencari si pelembap bibir di tas yang dibawa Tezuka. Samar-samar Tezuka mendengar Atobe yang menggerutu tentang isi tasnya yang membosankan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Atobe untuk menemukan barang yang dia maksud.

Atobe mengambil duduk di kursi samping Tezuka.

"Coba hadap sini."

"Aku menolak."

Mendengar itu, Atobe mendecak. Ditangkapnya kedua sisi wajah Tezuka kemudian memaksa sang pemuda berkacamata menghadapnya. Tezuka hendak protes namun apa yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Atobe mengelus pojok bibirnya sambil menatapnya dalam. Mau tak mau, Tezuka merasa berdebar. Ia merasakan ibu jari Atobe mengelus bibirnya.

Tezuka tadinya mengira bahwa selanjutnya Atobe akan menciumnya (sebab Atobe beberapa kali melakukan hal yang serupa sebelum ini). Ia hampir saja memejamkan mata kalau Atobe tidak menarik kulit kering di bibirnya hingga terlepas. Tezuka berjengit merasakan perih yang seketika muncul bersama rembesan darah yang kemudian dicecapnya.

"Apa yang—"

Atobe memajukan wajahnya cepat, meraih bibir Tezuka. Tezuka terhenyak, tangannya menahan tubuh Atobe dan tanpa ia sadari, kedua matanya terpejam. Atobe memagut bibir Tezuka lembut. Butuh beberapa kecupan kecil untuk akhirnya Tezuka membalas ciuman Atobe. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Atobe, jarak antara keduanya semakin rapat. Mereka terhanyut cukup lama dalam menit-menit di mana dunia serasa hanya ada mereka berdua.

Atobe melepas pagutan mereka kemudian menatap Tezuka yang tertunduk dengan muka merah padam. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Kalau kau masih bandel tidak mau merawat bibirmu sendiri, aku akan sering melakukan ini."

Tezuka menepis pergi tangan Atobe dari pundaknya. Kapten Hyoutei itu hanya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak suka pakai benda semacam itu. Aku bukan anak perempuan."

Setengah kesal, Atobe mengunyel pipi Tezuka. "Pemikiranmu kuno sekali, sih. Memakai pelembap bibir tidak akan membuatmu menjadi kurang jantan. Lagipula masa kau tidak ingin punya bibir lembut sepertiku?"

 _Ini orang masih sempat-sempatnya narsis_. Tezuka rasanya ingin menggelindingkan Atobe ke kolam terdekat.

"Oh, atau kau memang senang dicium olehku ya, makanya sengaja tidak mau pakai?" goda Atobe dengan nada jahilnya yang khas.

Tezuka memilih tidak menyahuti. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu bangkit menuju pintu.

"Tezuka, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang!"

Satu debaman keras menyisakan Atobe seorang diri. Sementara pemuda itu malah tersenyum-senyum menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia tahu Tezuka tidak benar-benar marah. Menggoda pacar sendiri itu memang menyenangkan.

**\\(' '\\-o-/' ')/**

* * *

Saya lagi stres makanya isinya begini. /kapan sih, kamu ga stres

Mind to review?


End file.
